


【Damijay】Pain Killer

by Charminglyabsurd



Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charminglyabsurd/pseuds/Charminglyabsurd
Summary: 一个42交往后甜甜的日常片段。
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	【Damijay】Pain Killer

**Author's Note:**

> 达米安18，杰森22。两人已交往设定。  
> 不知道为啥写了个蜜汁男友力+心机boy的米总……

坚硬的头罩带来保护作用，但偶尔也会变成伤害——先前的打斗中杰森被一个大个子掼到了地上，头罩撞击地面的反作用力磕得他左耳一阵嗡鸣，虽然这并不影响最终的结果。

Still,it hurts.

雨点噼里啪啦地打在安全网的窗户上，但更吵人的却是鼓膜上传来的心跳声：

咚，咚，咚。

或许是因为充血，但连带着的还有脸侧的神经，随着他心跳的频率一起突突地跳疼，甚至一个热水澡都对安抚它们无济于事。

杰森第若干次在床上翻了个身，深吸一口气——

咚，咚，咚。

心跳只是放缓了一些，分明的疼痛却不减分毫。

忍无可忍的杰森从床上一跃而起。世界上居然有人会觉得自己的心跳太吵？何况这说法来自死过一次的他。比起常见的失眠原因，这更像一种厌世的委婉说法。

红头罩不在乎疼痛，但杰森需要睡眠，一张不听话的鼓膜和若干条恼人的神经不应该成为这等大事的阻碍。他不滥用止痛药，但现在确实需要一点帮助。

即使懒得开灯，红头罩优秀的直觉依然能让他把找药、倒水、灌下的动作一气呵成，可惜药效并不会因此就立竿见影。借着壁炉摇曳的火光，他眯着眼打量了一下那张皱巴巴的说明书：

见鬼的，半小时到一小时见效。

微不可闻地叹了口气，杰森决定开灯看一会儿书——如果他没被不知道什么时候翻进来的达米安韦恩吓到的话。

“你已经弱到需要止痛药的地步了吗，陶德？”闯入者堂而皇之地靠在墙边，在他的瞪视下泰然自若地走过来，一只大手却用与语气不符的温柔捏住了他的下巴，不容置疑的视线仔细打量着每一处。

或许是来自那对深翠瞳孔的眼神太过逼人，一点热度不由自主地爬上杰森的脸。

“……我迟早要把摄像头都扔出去，你这个变态偷窥狂。”身体也违背他意愿地对熟悉的人放松下来，杰森发出了恼羞成怒的抱怨。他当然不应该没发现达米安，但鼓膜的疼痛阻碍了他的听力，而青年也实在太善于隐匿气息了。

“我可是夜巡一结束就过来了，陶德，别这么伤我的心。”年轻人理所当然地无视了他的指控（甚至反过来指控他），松开手终于结束了对他脸的钳制，一屁股坐到了他身边，修长的臂膀自然地伸来揽住他，“是哪里痛？”

即使不想承认，但经过一个（尚未结束的）青春期的疯长，恶魔崽子的身高已经达到了可以轻松俯视他的地步。

油嘴滑舌和动手动脚的程度也有所增加。杰森在心里悄悄说，一边装作不耐烦地别过头去，“没什么大不了的，快放开我。”

“不要。”恶魔崽子得寸进尺地把另一只胳膊也伸过来，牢牢将他圈进手臂，大只青年耍无赖般地把头也塞进他怀里，“我想你了，陶德。”

过于直白的话语让杰森脸上的热度更增一层，他不自然地啧了一声，手犹豫了一下还是回抱住了青年，“才一个星期没见面就这样？成年了还没小时候独立。”

达米安没有回答，只是抬起了头：过于贴紧的姿势让灼热的鼻息直接喷在他耳侧，杰森忍不住僵直了身体——左耳的听觉暂时失灵，但触觉可一丝不少。如果有面镜子的话，他毫不怀疑会看到自己的脸已经跟头罩一样红了。

“这只耳朵疼，嗯？”恶魔崽子不怀好意地贴着他说话，更多潮湿暧昧的空气扫过敏感的耳廓，不合时宜地让他联想起一些更加令人满脸通红的画面——

该死，他果然是故意的。杰森刚想挣脱这陷阱般的怀抱，却突然软了腰：青年火热的舌头伸进他的耳廓，仔细而情色地舔过每一处；接着又对耳垂发动攻势，亲吻啃咬发出的啧啧水声被安静的夜无限放大，成了他此刻唯一能听到的声音。

杰森忍不住揪紧了青年的衣服，有些头晕目眩地想：这实在太超过了。

等到达米安终于肯放过他被玩弄得红肿发烫的耳朵、得意洋洋地开始蹂躏他的嘴唇后，杰森在恍惚中发现：

不知道什么时候，左耳的疼痛也消失了。

……当然，第二天更多的腰酸背痛就是另一回事了。

-END-


End file.
